


Out of Air

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, 13th Doctor x Reader - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: Set during Rosa: When Krasko chokes you , it awakens something in you and in the Doctor





	Out of Air

“Oh it’s on.” You hear your girlfriend, the Doctor, say as she stuffs her hands into her pockets, “Come on Y/N, we have a meeting down at the bus depot.”

You look at her, her hair is messy and frizzled, her suspenders are lopsided.  
“Sounds good. What do we need to do?” You ask as you begin walking  
You get on the bus and sit in your area.  
“God, I hate riding this bus,” you say to her.  
“I do too.” She replies  
You spend the rest of the ride in silence.  
“This is us, Y/N.” The Doctor says as she stands up from the seat.  
You both walk with purpose into the warehouse hanger. The Doctor sonics where the briefcase was earlier. It appears before you, and the Doctor reaches into it and pulls out a cartridge.  
“Y/N! Duck!” She yells as the turns around and throws the cartridge.  
It hits a blue light and vanishes.  
“I told you to get lost.” Krasko growls at the Doctor  
She smirks  
“Yeah, well you need to get out of 1955.” She replies  
She looks down at his arm  
“Stormcage. Escape or release?” She asks  
He touches the tattoo  
“I did my time.” He says  
“What did you do to end up in there?” You ask  
“I only hurt a few people… a few thousand.” He replies with a smirk  
“So what’s the catch?” The Doctor asks, “You could have killed Rosa Parks, but you didn’t- Oh. You have a neural block don’t you. You want so desperately to hurt her… but you can’t. Can you?”  
He growls, almost animal like.  
“I can’t hurt her, but you? I can try my best.”  
He grabs you and holds you in a chokehold against his chest. The pressure isn’t enough to hurt you, but it’s enough to block some air.  
You can feel him try to squeeze harder, and you try your hardest to contain the moan that escapes your lips.  
He doesn’t notice, but the Doctor does.  
“Let her go, Krasko. You can’t do anything to her anyway.”  
He pushes you away and you rub your neck where his forearm had been.  
“Last chance Doctor. You and your friends need to leave 1955, now.”  
She grabs your hand and starts walking away.  
“We’ll see about that.”  
—————————————————————-

Later that day, you had settled down into your bed in the TARDIS. Everything had been sorted out, and history was back on track. But you still had two problems gnawing at the back of your mind.  
The first problem was that you couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter with Krasko earlier in the day. His arm wrapped around your neck.  
The pressure building as he tried to squeeze harder. The second problem was that you didn’t picture Krasko doing it to you… You pictured the Doctor. Her pale hand around your neck. The other one preoccupied with your—-  
No  
You can’t have those thoughts.  
“Y/N?”  
The Doctor’s voice brings you out of your fantasy.  
“Oh, hey! Come in.” You say to her  
She enters your room and closes the door.  
An involuntary shiver travels down your spine.  
“I had a question for you.” She says as she puts her hands in her pants pockets.  
“Yeah?”  
She blushes a little  
“Earlier. When uh- you got grabbed by Krasko. Why did you make that noise?”  
You turn bright red  
“Noise. Oh, uh. Well…” you stammer  
“Did you like it?” She interrupts  
“I- Yes.” You reply.  
She turns a bright shade of pink.  
“Hey, baby.” You say to her, “I’ve been wanting to ask you… if we could try it in the bedroom.”  
Her eyes brighten  
“If you want to, I’m game.” She says, “When were you thinking?”  
Her voice drops an octave, and she walks over to where you are on the bed.  
“Doc. I-“ you say as she presses a kiss to your lips  
“How about right now?” She asks  
“Yes- Yes please.” You ramble  
A moan escapes your lips as you feel her tongue slide into your mouth when she kisses you again.  
You pull her down onto the bed with you, and you fumble with her bra clasp under her shirts.  
“I can help with that.” She says as she straddles you and takes off her shirts, leaving the loose bra hanging from her shoulders.  
You slide it down her arms and toss it to the side.  
“God, you’re beautiful.” You say as she begins to attack your neck with kisses and small bites.  
You feel her undo the button of your pants and she slides them down your legs.  
You kick them off, and almost immediately, her hand finds your clit.  
“Ah! Baby!” You call out, her fingers working wonders on you  
“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” She says  
The pleasure is building but you need more.  
“Doc, please, I need you to fuck me.”  
She slides one finger into you, and you buck your hips.  
“Fuck!” You cry out  
She increases her pace and slides another finger into you.  
“Y/N” she pants  
You throw your head back to expose your neck  
She takes the opportunity to wrap her fingers around your neck and give a light squeeze.  
The pleasure is overwhelming.  
“Doc-“ you say breathlessly, “Please, make me cum.”  
She keeps her rhythm and removes her hand from your neck  
You immediately miss the lack of contact.  
“Are you gonna cum for me, Y/N? Or am I going to have to choke you again.” She says seductively  
The ache in your core is too much  
“Ple-Please! Do it again. I need it.” You cry  
She plunges her fingers into you again and wraps her hand around your neck and squeezes harder.  
Your orgasm rips through you and you arch your back off of the bed and cry out.  
The Doctor rides you through it.  
When you finally come down from the high, she places a kiss on your lips.  
“Y/N, how are you feeling?” She asks  
“Amazing. That was- wow.”  
She smiles.  
“So, there was something I’ve been wanting to try…”

That night, you realized just how kinky the Doctor could be.  
And you definitely didn’t walk straight the next day.  
And Team TARDIS definetly noticed your hickies.


End file.
